


maybe not with words

by firebrands



Series: tumblr prompt fills [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: for anon, who asked for "3. things you said too quietly” and “17. things you said that i wish you hadn’t”  (from amini fic prompt list)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: tumblr prompt fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541533
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	maybe not with words

Steve has always found the afterglow more enjoyable than the act. This time is no different, Tony lying bonelessly on top of him, breathing softly through his mouth.

“Damn, Steve,” he says, and his voice is still a bit rough. “That was so good.”

Steve smiles serenely down at Tony as he runs his fingers through Tony’s hair. He settles his hand on the base of Tony’s neck, and begins massaging the muscles there.

Tony shifts so his back is to Steve, and he reaches over blindly to get him to comply with the position. 

Steve adjusts with a small huff, already missing Tony’s weight on his chest. He gently lifts Tony’s head and tucks his arm under; he likes it when he’s Tony’s pillow.

Tony lets out a mewl of contentment as he leans back against Steve and closes his eyes.

“Good night, darling,” he says, then stifles a yawn.

Steve plants small kisses along Tony’s shoulder, smiling all the while.

He’s still smiling when he whispers, “I love you.”

Tony’s body goes rigid for a second, before relaxing. He moved away from Steve almost imperceptibly; if Steve wasn’t paying such close attention, he wouldn’t have noticed the movement at all. 

“Tony?” he asks, moving his arm from under Tony’s head to sit up a little. “You okay?”

Tony’s eyes are shut, but Steve knows he’s only feigning sleep.

“Tony,” Steve says, clenching his jaw. “I know you’re awake.”

“No I’m not,” Tony whispers. 

A small laugh escapes Steve’s lips.

“Will you look at me, please?” he asks, stroking Tony’s arm to get his attention.

“Do we really have to do this?” Tony asks in response, turning his head to bury his face deeper into the pillow. 

“I’d like to,” Steve says, and he feels a bit silly to be demanding a conversation like this without any underwear on, but it is what it is.

Tony sighs deeply, then turns to Steve.

It’s unreal, how Tony can still take Steve’s breath away like this; his hair mussed, his chest marked red from Steve’s fingernails and mouth. Steve stares, and only snaps out of it when Tony sits up and drags the blanket from Steve’s lap to wrap around himself.

“Are we okay?” Steve asks, reaching out to lay a hand on Tony’s blanket-covered knee.

Tony looks everywhere but at Steve when he says, “yup.”

“You don’t have to say it back, you know,” Steve says soothingly. “I don’t want to pressure you.”

At this, Tony’s face whips forward. “What?”

“You don’t need to say it back,” Steve repeats.

Tony nods and licks his lips. “But now I have to.”

Steve shakes his head. “No, you don’t. Not if you’re not ready to.”

“But now you’re going to feel bad.”

“I never said I’d feel bad. Or that I felt bad.”

“You don’t have to, though. I’d feel bad if I said it and you didn’t say it back.”

“But that’s you,” Steve says, and it’s a careless, half-cruel thing to say, and he almost reaches out to try and stuff the words back into his mouth as soon as he says it. “I mean—”

Tony nods, biting his lip. “There we go.”

“I didn’t mean it that way, Tony,” Steve says, and he wishes now more than ever that he was wearing something. He tugs weakly at the blanket. “I just meant that—”

“No, you’re right. That’s me. Self-centered and needing validation.”

“Tony,” Steve pleads, scooting forward to lay his hands on Tony’s shoulders. He fights back the urge to shake him. “That’s not what I meant at all. I love you, okay? I love you,” Steve says, eyes locked on Tony’s. “I don’t care if you don’t say it back, I just want you to know that I do.”

“You’re sure you still do?” Tony asks, and Steve can feel how Tony’s already retreating into himself.

“Don’t—don’t do that,” Steve says, feeling faint with desperation. “Come here,” he says, spreading his arms a bit, inviting Tony in for a hug.

Tony shakes his head, lies back down and turns away from Steve.

“Let’s just talk about this some other time,” Tony says as he draws the blanket over his shoulders. “You don’t need to stay if you don’t want to. No pressure.”

The use of his own words against him stings. Steve lies down beside Tony, but keeps space between them. “I’d like to stay,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr saw it first [here](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/post/187513367865/can-i-request-3-and-17-please-and-id-also-just)  
title from Maybe Not by Cat Power
> 
> i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
